I Just Haven't Met You Yet
by Iamhalcyon
Summary: I always wondered what would happen if Claire Meade met Gregory House. I guess this would be set in the Ugly Betty future; Claire has a granddaughter. As for House MD, this would take place around season 5, so House is still at PPTH. One-shot until I figure this story out!


House went to the clinic, after Cuddy ordered him too. He really only wanted to watch GH. He took a clipboard and stepped into exam room 3. 'Hi' a young girl said as House walked into the room. 'Hello' he replied with raised brows. The girl was sitting on the patient chair smiling. She had shoulder length spiraled light brown hair that was pulled back by a head band and crystal grey eyes. She wore a short sleeved peach dress that went to her knees, an orange purse and silver glittery slip-on shoes.

'So..' House said looking at his clipboard to read the name '..Caleysta Meade' and looked back to see her nod and then say 'Yeah, Cale-ista. What's your name?' she asked. ' ' the girl smiled 'Really? That's so cool', he nodded 'Thanks' he took a seat across from her 'So first off what's the problem and second where are your parents?' She sighed slightly and said 'It's not me who your going to check up on, nothing is wrong with me, at least I hope not' The doctor furrowed his brows, the girl continued 'My grandma is the one your suppose to check, she had to go to the bathroom'. He looked down again in his chart, 'Right, 54 year old female.. that makes sense' he thought thinking how stupid he probably seemed to be in front of this girl.

He shook that mistake off and cleared his throat. House nodded and moved his jaw, 'So when's she coming back?' she shrugged 'Anytime now'. They waited for a moment until House asked her 'What's your name kid?' and she replied hesitantly 'Alia Meade'. He nodded again, as the girl looked around. House then got up and turned the tv on, he switched it to General Hospital. 'I use to watch this show' Alia trailed off as House leaned against the sink counter watching. 'Why'd you stop?'he replied 'School came along' she shrugged.

As the door opened, House was expecting an old lady with a cane to walk in wearing a long granny dress, so he was surprised when he saw her. 'Alia, do you know where I put that piece of paper that had the number of..' a not-so-old lady began talking as she walked in rummaging through her oversized pursed. She then pulled something out and looked up 'Never mind found it'.

She was tall, his height. Straight blonde hair and a little makeup. She had on a v-neck yellow long sleeve dress with pockets and ended just above her knee, silver stilettos and a big green purse on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw a man wearing jeans and a t-shirt twirling his cane.

'Oh hello, your the doctor?' she asked guessing he probably was, but didn't look like one, House stood up 'Yes, I'm Doctor House, you must be Caleysta Meade' he responded glancing at her, then returning his attention to the telelvision. She shook her head seeing him and Alia watching the show. She smirked when it went to commercial and House turned it off. He then gestured for her to go towards Alia while noticing the smirk she still had.

'Can't understand why you two like that show' she lightly chuckled. 'Then what do you watch, the Young and the Restless?' he questioned, 'I use to, but my favourite was One Life To Live' she smiled, but it quickly faded 'But no time for those now'. 'Grandma, what was on that paper?' Alia asked pointing to the paper still in her hand 'The address where were taking the photoshoot, I was talking to daddy' Caleysta said and the young girl nodded. 'We're here on a business trip, we came from New York' Caleysta told House, 'Business involves taking pictures?' he asked 'It does when your part of a magazine company' she said sounding like she was tired of it.

House nodded 'So what seems to be the problem?' 'Lately I think my blood sugar is getting low. Sometimes I feel very light headed and breathless when I'm walking quickly. I also get dizzy if I'm still for too long. And then this morning, all of that happened and my hands got a little numb' she explained putting her hands together. 'Well let's check' House replied over ethusiastically, making Alia giggle.

He walked up in front of the two females and waited a second just looking at them as Caleysta stared back at him. 'I think he wants you to sit down' Alia whispered to her grandma, aware that the doctor could hear too. 'Yeah, I think so too' House whispered, Alia snorted and Caleysta blushed as she sat down.

House took out his stethoscope and checked the woman's breathing, it seemed fine. 'Any changes in your lifestyle that may have caused this?' he asked her getting a nod 'My team has a deadline to meet and we've all been working hard..at least some of us' she responded with a sigh at the end. 'Uh-huh' he said getting a little restless of this check-up he'd really want to just cut someone's head open instead.

House then looked in her mouth, her ears and eyes; they also seemed to be normal. 'Okay, I think you seem to have a lot of stress that is building up in your system. Your spending night and day in your office, dealing with this deadline. Now your getting so close and have to be in a different city. This morning you had some sort of panic attack, which usually happens when your very stressed and haven't had enough sleep, you basically go into overload' House explained, she nodded. 'It's recommended that you rest up for at least a week. Spend eight hours of your time sleeping, and the rest cutting workload in half. Take these pills for the panic attacks for a week' he gave her a piece of paper, the woman sighed 'I see, thank you Dr. House' he nodded 'No problemo'.

The two adults did not realize that the little girl had fallen asleep. Alia had gotten off of the examining bed, and sat on the chair across, during the check-up. She was curled up in a ball now, snoring. Caleysta gently woke her up, the little girl yawned. 'Check-ups over, let's go!' Caleysta said in excitement and watched as her granddaughter scurry out of the room.

The woman turned to House 'Got kids?' he shook his head 'No ma'm, got milk?' he said in a country accent. She shook her head as they stepped out of the room 'Kids made a drought' she whispered, motioning to her chest. They walked out with smirks as some nurses, patients, and doctors looked at them curiously.

'Finally, com'on Betty texted wondering where we are! There doing the photoshoot right now Nana!' Alia said from the counter. 'Oh okay, where did you get lollipops?' the elder woman asked, Alia pointed at the bowl of candy at the front of the counter 'Want one?' she asked, the woman nodded. Alia tossed one over that was in her hand, the woman caught the red lollipop and put it in her purse.

'Red ones huh? I eat them almost everyday' House said, 'Did you get one today?' the teen asked, 'No, why?' he replied, Alia glanced at the bowl and back shrugging 'No reason, anyways we have to go, we have that thing' she told her Nana, who told her to go to the car.

'Thanks again, Doctor..' 'Greg' he cut her off as they walked over to the main foyer. 'Claire' she said extending her hand, he took it and they smiled again. She started to walk off but heard 'Its not Caleysta?' he asked. The woman stopped, turned to him and took out a card as she walked back towards him.

'My name is actually Claire Meade, I didn't want the press knowing my every move' she said shyly, extending the small paper in her hand. He took it and nodded, she did the same, 'It was nice meeting you' Claire said walking away leaving House with a silly look on his face.

He then walked back to the counter in the nurse's station and looked through the candy bowl. Lisa Cuddy was on the other side of the counter and heard a certain Dr. House asking one of the nurses if there were any red lollipops left. Dr. Cuddy turned and said in fake sympathy 'Oh sorry I forgot you liked red, I gave the last one to a young girl'. House then looked like he was about to storm off angrily and Cuddy was smirking. But he then remembered who really had the lollipop now and grinned looking back at his boss saying 'It's fine' as he headed for his office, leaving his boss in awe.

Meanwhile, Claire walked around the hospital to the next street. The limo was parked where they left it with their driver standing on the side. "Any trouble Smithers?" Claire asked as Smithers opened the door for her, "Not at all Ms. Meade" the englishman answered. She smiled and scooted into the seat adjacent from Alia.

"What took so long?" the young girl asked with raised brows. She had her legs stretched out across the seat beside her, arms crossed. "We just had a little chat, I wanted to say thank-you" the older woman simply said, putting her purse beside her "And sit up please" she ordered, while taking out her phone.

Alia sighed sitting upright, and sat directly in front of Claire, "Again?" she questioned, furrowing her brows. The girl smirked seeing her grandmother tense up for a moment. 'She was awake the whole time!' Claire thought as she felt heat in her cheeks. "Well yes Alia, I did" she replied firmly looking up at her, "Now if you don't mind sweetheart, I need to call Mark. Enough with the questions".

Alia put her hands up in defeat, scooting over by the window, "It's not like you gave him your number" she mumbled, watching the hospital move further away. Claire was about to bite back, but was greeted with an exasperated Mark over a noisy background, "Hello, hello Claire? Where are you? Hold on I can't hear a thing". Claire then took that moment to glance at her granddaughter. For an eleven year old, she sure was insightful. A small smile formed on her face, if only she knew how right she was.


End file.
